Hiro, MD-Have you lost you mind
by Hiro MD
Summary: 11-year old Rina was having a neurologist disorder of her mind. Hiro,MD think it was Kleine–Levin syndrome but she was sleeping a lot on top of that, she lost her memory. Will Hiro solve this case. Read & ind out.
1. Where am I?

**A-11 year old Rina was Coming home from school. Her Mom Carla just got off the phone with her teacher. Rina was in her room doing her homework until her Mom called her downstairs. Rina is a middle School students. A 7th grader.**

Carla:"Raina, I just got off the phone with your Math teacher & she said your were sleeping in class."

Rina:"I Don't know what your talking about."

Carla:"I know it's hard ever sence your Dad went off to military but your education is important."

Rina:"I know but I don't remember sleeping".

Carla:"I think your hungry. I bake some cookies".

Rina:" No thanks I kinda tired. I need more sleep".

 **Carla was worried so she called her Paediatrician. They got in the car & got to the medical center. Her Paediatrician exam her & found nothing wrong. She suggest see a specialist for unknown disease his name was. You guess it. Dr. Hiro Hamada MD,**

* * *

 **Back at home, The twin were playing with their Play-Doh. I was getting ready for work. Today I work in the clinic. I had to get the older kids ready for School.**

Hiro:"Honey! were are the diapers?"

Honey:"There in the changing table."

Hiro: I look there. their not in ther **e.**

 **Maggie was in her room dressing her dolls & put the diapers on. I was walking down the hallway & saw Maggie in her room.**

Hiro:(Angry) "MAGGIE!"

Maggie:Oh Hi Dad.

Hiro:"Where did you get the diapers?"

Maggie:"I ran out of doll diapers so I...".

Hiro:(Angry)"You went into our room & got the twin diapers? Maggie I am so disappointed of you."

 **Honey peeked into Maggie's room.**

Honey:"What happen?"

Hiro:"apparently I found the twins diapers. She went in our room & swipe them. Now I need to stop at the store on my way to work to get more diapers."

Honey:"Maggie? you did a bad thing. We need to talk about punishment later. You need to get to School." Your lucky we had cloth diapers,"

 **I tooK the cloth diapers & put them on the twins. I dropped the kids off to School & stop at the store to buy more diapers. I put some in the diaper bag & drop the twins off at day-care & went to work with my health care companion. I clocked in & Crystal give me the latest patient chart.**

Crystal: "Mom brought her 11-year old Rina feeling tired all the time."

Hiro:"What Room?"

Crystal:"Exam.7"

 **I went into the room with her chart.**

Hiro:"Hello I'm Dr. Hamada. What seems to be the problem?"

Carla:"Well when she got home from School, I notice black circles around her eye's & she's sleeping alot. What do you think what's wrong?"

Hiro:"It could be she maybe showing sign's of early Kleine-Levin syndrome. That mean's her body want to sleep more. It's pretty rare in pre-teens. I may have to do a full exam. I need her to get change into a gown & I'll be right back" .

 **I close the door & got a blood drawing kit, Oxygen meter to measure oxygen level. I went back into the room & saw Rina asleep on the table. I ask Mom to step out of the room so I can exam her daughter. I hook her up on the oxygen meter. I listen to her Heart & lungs, check her blood-pressure,felt her organs. She was asleep. I try to shake to wake her up but she would not wake up so I called Baymax.**

Hiro: Baymax, Go in the supply room & get the catheter kit. I need to get a urine sample but I couldn't wake her up."

 **I opened up the catheter kit & got a urine sample. Her oxygen level was low so I ask Baymax to wheel in the oxygen tank & put her on oxygen. Meanwhile I took some blood to check for thyroid level. 30 mine's later, The oxygen meter was going up & she woke up. I took the mask off.**

Hiro:"How do you feel?"

Rina:"What happen? Where am I?"

Hiro:"Your at the Doctor's office.

 **I called Mom back in & talk to her.**

Hiro:"I need you to bring her to the Hospital tomorrow morning. I may have to admit her for tests to find out what going on with her & I think she has no memory of what's going on. When she had a sleeping episode, Her Memory got erased. It could be mistaken for dementia or a stroke. It's pretty rare in pre-teens because it only happens in elders in their late 80's

Carla:"How did you wake her up?"

Hiro: Her oxygen level was low so I gave her oxygen & She woke up after her level went back up.

 **I turn to the patient & shine my pen light at her eyes.**

Hiro:"Fallow my finger. Do you know your name."

Rina:" I never knew my name before I was born."

 **I turn back to the mother."**

Hiro:"Her mind is going back in time before she was born. I think I change my mind. I want you to take her directly to SF Children's Hospital. I'll call them to get her a room."

 **Rina got dress but she got her clothes on backwards & the shoe's on the wrong feet. Her Mom took hearth the SF Children's Hospital. The nurse was waiting for her with a wheelchair & wheeled her to the admitting desk & made a wristband to put around her wrist & wheel her up to the medical floor were she was wheeled into her room. They put her into a gown & into the bed. That night she was sitting up & having dinner. Her Memory came back.**

Rina:"Mom? Why am I in the Hospital?

Carla:" Dr. Hamada need to run some test on you. He think you may have Kleine-Levin syndrome. He want to to keep you here and something else. You sleep episode wiped out your memory.

* * *

 **Back at home, We were having dinner. Honey was talking to Maggie of what she did this morning.**

Honey:"Maggie, You did a bad thing this morning. So I came up with a punishment. No dessert & early bedtime."

Maggie:"What!?"

Honey"I'm sorry but you did a naughty thing & you should have a punishment.

Maggie:Dad?

Hiro:"You Mom is right. When you do something bad, You don't get awarded for it.

Honey:"Did you get more diapers?"

Hiro:"Yes I did on my way to work."

Honey" Alright young lady after dinner straight upstairs get ready for bed.

Maggie:" it's only 7pm."

Hiro:" Aren't you a little bit too harsh on her?"

Honey:" I'm sorry. The punishments stays. She's got to learn what is not hers."

 **Honey pick up the twins from thair highchair & notice somthing.**

Honey:" Hiro, you better Baymax. Annie get is feeling hot."

 **I went upstairs to activate Baymax. I went downstairs is the Baymax and you walk up to the patient and Scanned her.**

Baymax:"Her fever requires my attention."

 **Baymax grabbed Annie and went upstairs to the nursery. I went into Maggie's room. She was fast asleep. I turned on her Bluetooth med alert pads on her chest. I went back into the nursery and saw Annie in Baymax arm's asleep on the rocking chair with the humidifier on.**

Hiro:"What's with the blue on your body?"

Baymax:" Thisis is my built-in cooling system. It helps cool the body temperture down, it helps smooth toddlers to help them falls asleep fast. Treatment compleate. Patient's temperture is cool off."

 **I grabbed Annie from Baymax and put her in her crib.**

Hiro: "You sure know how to heal people fast".

Baymax:" I'm alway equipped for medical emergencies.

Honey popped in her head in the nursery.

Honey:"How is she?"

Hiro:" Shhh she's asleep. Well thanks to Baymax, She feeling a little better."

 **I stepped into Maggie's room & tucked her in. I activate her Bluetooth patches. The next morning, I walk by Maggie's room & she was gone but there was a note on her bed. Honey was making breakfast until I ran downstairs.**

Hiro:"Honey! our daughter has ran away from home."

Honey:"What?!"

Honey turned off the stove & looked at the note.

Honey:"I'll go find her you go to work."

Hiro:"Don't you have to go to work?"

Honey:"Hiro, I need to confess about something. I was laid off."

Hiro:What! Why?"

Honey:"The company was having some finances trouble & was unable to pay us so we had to be let go & the company was force to shut down."

Hiro:"Why didn't you say something?"

Honey:"I didn't want to alarm you. I'm sorry. You better go to work. I need to drop Tadashi off to School."

Tadashi:" But Mom, how about breakfast? I'm Hungery."

Honey:"There are pop tarts in the cupboard."

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Brainwork

**After I arrived at the Hospital, The unit nurse Cindy gave me Rina's lab work .**

Hiro:"So how is my patient?"

Cindy:"Well she threw up and she's doesn't remember doing it. She thew up all night and got dehydrated so I give her I.V fluids.

Hiro:"Great job. I'll heading up there. What floor she's on?"

Cindy:"Fourth floor. Room 415.

 **I took the elevator up to the Fourth floor into her room saw her sit up on her bed watching bugs bunny. I grabbed her chart of the foot of the bed**.

Rina:"Who are you?"

Hiro: "I'm your Doctor."

 **I looked at the Mom.**

Hiro:"Her lab's came back. Thyroid level is normal. Urine test is normal so today were going to do an MRI of her head and an EEG.

Rina looked at the big marshmallow man.

Rina:"Who's he?"

Hiro:"This is Baymax. He's going to assist me today."

Baymax:" Your patient's neurotransmitter level is very low. I scanned her."

Hiro:"That is why were going to run some test to find out what's wrong. It's a neurological disorder. Okay. let wheel her down to radiology for an MRI. Baymax, could you go get me a gurney please? And Mom, You can stay with her if you like.

Carla:"Thanks but I need to go o work besides she doesn't remember that she has a mother."

Hiro:"I'll give you the update of what's going on with her."

Carla:"Okey."

 **Baymax came in with a gurney. We put her on and wheeled her to the sixth floor to radiology in the MRI room and life her in the machine and hung her I.V on the pole. Baymax pushed her in the machine. I turn it on from the computer and exam. her brain images. I did see something that alerted me. Baymax was sitting next to me.**

Hiro:" I don't believe it. she did had a blood clot the effects her memory.

 **Baymax looked up. He could see what's going inside the donut from his Hyperspectral camera."**

Baymax: "OH! No".

Hiro:"What is it?"

Baymax:"She passed out."

Hiro:"Let's get her out of there."

 **I stopped the machine and pulled her out.**

Hiro:"I remember Mom saying she clusterfobic.

 **I look in her throat and her airway closed up."**

Hiro:"Baymax I need the surgical airway kit stat."

 **I made an incision her her neck and insert a breathing tube in and Baymax started to bag to get her breathing.**

Hiro:"We need to wheel her to I.C.U and get her in life support.

 **We wheeled her to down to I.C.U with Baymax pumping on the manual pumper. We put her on a bed and attach her on a breathing machine.**

Hiro:"Great now are we going to get an MRI?"

Baymax:"We could sedate her."

Hiro:"We could but first I need to get her to to EEG lab to study her brainwaves.

A few hours later, her airway was opening up so I took out the tube from her neck and stitch her up. then we wheeled her to the EEG lab. Baymax paste 30 electrodes on her scalp . I started to study her brain pattern. I was shock what I saw. She had no brainwaves at all.

Hiro: "How can she function without brainwaves. This the a medical mystory alright. Well there on more test I need to do and requires a consent from Mom."

Baymax:"What is it?"

Hiro:"Brain mappng. Surly you know about that in your healthcare chip right."

Baymax:" It requires a surgical procedure to go into the skull to target each area of the brain."

Hiro:"Right, we just keep on going until we find whatever blocking her memory then I can fix it. However there are risk by creating brain damage. I need to read about this in my medical book."

 **Baymax took the electrodes off and shampoo the paste out of her scalp.**

Hiro:"I'll need another MRI. because she's clusterfobic, We need to put her under."

 **I called her Mom at work and told her that we need to sedate her for a test so I had her consent over the phone. We put her to sleep and wheeled her down to MRI. This time, I got all the scans without any problems and we wheeled her down sedation recovery. After she woke up, Baymax wheeled her back to her room, The evening, Carla came back to the Hospital. I had to see her in the consult room.**

Hiro:"I like to perform one more test on her.I will need your consent for this.

 **I explain to Mom what were going to do and about risk. She signed the consent and visit her daughter**

* * *

 **That night, I was in my office reading about brain mapping in my medical book. Honey came in my offie with some hot tea.**

Honey:"Where are you reading?"

Hiro:" Oh I have a big surgical procedure I need to perform tomorrow so I'm reading about it. I have a patient that lost all of her long term memory so were trying to see if we can trace al her memory back into her head. Any word from your boss?"

Honey:"Nothing. I really loved what I did.I still have my degree of being a Chemist."

Hiro:"How about I get you a job at the Hospital. There looking for a Chemist down at the pathology lab."

Honey:"Really you do that for me?"

Hiro:"I'll write you a reference."

Honey:"That will be great. I give you some privacy"

Hiro"Thank's. You can put thee tea on my desk and could you close the door on your way out?"

Honey:"Okey. Oh I forgot. The police found Maggie."

Hiro:"Where was she?"

Honey:"At the bus station. She wanted to run away."

Hiro:"This is my fault. Honey your right. I should not be harsh on her. She didn't know those were the twins diapers. After work tomorrow, I'll stop at the toy store to get doll diapers. Were is she?"

Honey:"In her room asleep."

 **I went in her room to talk to her.**

Hiro:"Maggie."

 **She woke up.**

Honey:" Dad?"

Hiro:" I want you to know that i ben a little harsh on you last night. You didn't know the diapers belong to he twins and t'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Maggie:"Well a bowl of ice-cream will cheer me up."

Hiro:"I was thinking the same thing. Let go downstair."

 **We sneak downstairs and I got two bowls out and some sugar-free ice-creem the Baymax recommend and start scooping until Honey came downstairs.**

Maggie:"Don't look now but here come Mom."

Honey:"What are you two doing down here and why is she up?"

Hiro:"Well I felt bad for her so I thought I give her some ice-cream. Care to join up?"

Honey:"Oh no thanks."

Hiro:"Say what are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep."

Honey:"I couldn't sleep so I thought I come down to get a glass of milk. You shouldn't feed her surger at this this time of the night."

Hiro:"Relax. It's surger-free and be approved by Baymax."

 **Honey sat down and was thing.**

Honey:"I was thinking,After you get me a job at the Hospital or if I get the job, We could celebrate withe kids.'

Maggie."Yeah."

Hiro:"We could."

 **After Maggie and I had our ice-cream, I put Maggie to bed and turned her Bluetooth med. patch on an I went to bed myself.**

* * *

 **End of Ch.2**


	3. Mad science

**The next day, After I got to the Hospital. I walked down the Hallway and Baymax was wheeling a gurney. We went into Rina's room.**

Hiro:"Are you ready?"

Rina:"What for? Why am I here."

Carla:"I think she's getting worse Doc."

Hiro:"That's why were doing this. Do you understand what's going to happen?"

 **Carla whipped up some tears.**

Carla:"I can't believe you going in her skull. How long this test will take?"

Hiro:"It depends. Baymax, we need to prep her. Baymax lie her back and we need the shave her hair off.

 **Baymax shaved her head an I drew a line were we need to cut. We wheeled her on the gurney and wheeled her to the OR. The mother waved good bye thinking that she might not see her again. If brain damage occur during the procedure, She may become permanent disability. We wheeled her in the OR and put her on the table. Baymax put a mask over to put her face to sleep.**

Hirio:"Okey Baymax. looks like were mad scientists. Anything goes wrong, the patient goes to I.C.U.

 **I hooked her up on the vital sign machine. I tarted to make an incision on the scalp. Blood start to spilling out in the tub so I suck out the blood from the suction unit. Then I use the bone cutter to cut in the skull exposing the brain.**

Hiro:"Allright Baymax, turn on the mapping machine."

 **We set up the patient to wake her up. Baymax held up flashcards with pictures while I use the lit up pen to target the nerves.**

Baymax:"Okey Rina, What is the picture?"

Rina "I don't know."

 **Baymax held up another card. While I beam parts of her brain. She didn't know any card."**

Hiro:"Something is wrong here. I'm not getting any reading. I need to get a tissue sample.

 **I use the biopsy punch to get a brain sample to take to the pathology lab. Baymax looked down and saw a puddle on the floor.**

Baymax:" She had an accident."

Hiro:"I must hit a urinary nerve. If it got damage, She'll have to use catheters for the rest of her life. Wait! I think I found something."

Baymax:"What is it?"

 **I pulled out some kind of chip.**

Hiro:"It's some kind of Alien chip. This must caused her mind to wonder off. It's look kind of a mind erasing chip. That explain's it all. Baymax, looks like we solve the case. Let's lie her back down, put her out and close.

 **We wheeled her to recovery. I talk to Mom what I have found. I question Mom that has she's be abducted. She's wasn't sure. I showed her the chip the caused it. Baymax called me to Recovery. She was flat lining so I grabbed the crash cart an de-fibb her. Some how, The mind eraser chip was in so long it erased most of her memory.**

Hiro:"We got to get her to I.C.U. I have that feeling that next stage is brain damage."

* * *

 **End of ch. 3**


	4. Tragedy

**I was in my office reading about this mind erasing chip that Alien's implanted in. I red something interesting. The chip is use to put in vitom to try to erase the memory. The Alien's use it as a mind reading experiment. They were using her for a test subject. Baymax walked into my office.**

Baymax:" What did you find?"

Hiro: "This chip erases the mind when left in certain time. It could caused brain damage

Baymax:"I put her on life support".

Hiro:"Thanks Baymax. You should go check on her.

I came in the I.C.U. She was in a deep coma possibly at the vegetable stage. I checked her breathing tube. I attached the EEG monitor on her. She had no brain activity at all. Some how, The chip took all of her long term memories. She was in pretty bad shape. I fed her through her feeding tube, Empty her urine bag out & check on her breathing tube.

Hiro:"I need to talk to the Mother. Baymax, keep en eye on her".

 **I met the Carla in the consult room. I ask her to sit down so I can talk to her. I held up the mind erasing chip to show her.**

Hiro:" So this chip that had cause the whole thing. It often mistaken for dementia. _(Flashback from Hiro's office)_ When she fell asleep on the exam. table, she wasn't sleeping al all. When I was examming her, I tried to wake her I but she couldn't The chip that the Alien's implanted in her force to put her in a small coma so it erase her long term memory to upload the chip. When I checked her oxygen level, It went down because the chip disturb the red blood cell that cause her to had black circles around her eye's _(Scene fades out)_ So when she woke up she couldn't remember her name? Where she is plus she cannot remember who you are. Let me ask you this? Was so abducted?"

Carla:" I don't know I...Wait a second. Do you shill have last weeks paper"?

Hiro:"Do you know what date?"

Carla:"I not sure."

 **I went to the patients waiting lobby and to the newspaper rack and look for all the last weeks paper. Lucky the janitor has not yet throw them away. I look through them until I saw the Allen abduction story so I grabbed it and took it back to the consult room and showed Carla.**

Hiro:" It this it:"

Carla:"Yes! that it".

I red it and was surprised.

Hiro:"The explains it all. She must ben abducted so when I took the chip out, It already has erased her memory. This may cause brain damage or permanent disability.

 **Mom quickly whip it her tears. I calmed her down until I her CODE BLUE I.C.U. I ran in the I.C.U wheeling the crash cart. Baymax could of taken care of it but his low battery alert show up on his chest. She was in cardiac arrest so I charge her with the paddles. on the third charge, she took a breath. She was back with us but the in a vegetable stage. I plugged into baymax's charger to charge him up. 25 minute's later, he was fully charged and ready to Nurse.**

* * *

 **I went home leaving Baymax behind to Nurse the patient. I saw Maggie at the kitchen table.**

Hiro:"Maggie, What are you doing up?

Maggie:"I didn't eat my greens so Mom ask me to sit at the table until I eat my green beans."

Hiro:"Well it's late so go on to bed. I'll deal with your Mom. Oh Maggie?"

 **I hand Maggie a bag that said Kay-Bee Toys on it."**

Hiro:"Your doll diapers".

Maggie:"Thanks Dad and I'm sorry what I did".

Hiro:"That's okey. Go to bed".

 **I kissed Maggie on top of her head as she went upstairs. I took my coat off and put it in the coat closet and went upstairs to our bedroom saw Honey sitting in bed reading a book.**

Hiro:"Did you tell Maggie to stay at the table?"

Honey:"I told her that if she didn't eat her greens. She has to stay until she eats them".

Hiro:"For how long? She was there when I came home from work. She doesn't like green bean. you don't have to force her it eat them.

Honey:"I'm sorry but she needs to learn to like them.

 **Maggie listening at the door and ran downstair to the front door.**

Hiro:"Great. see what you did".

 **I ran out the door.**

Hiro:"MAGGIE WAIT STOP!"

 **Maggie stopped and turned to me."**

Hiro:"Look your Mom didn't mean it. She just upset."

Maggie:(Crying)"Yes she did. She meant every word of it".

I Hugged Maggie.

Hiro:"Come on. Let's go to bed. Will talk about it in the morning".

 **The next morning, Honey was making breakfast. Maggie was coming downstair not speaking to her Mother. She gave Maggie a bowl a cereal, Toast with butter with orange juice. Maggie got up from the table.**

Maggie:"Thanks but I'll have breakfast at School.

 **I came downstairs in my scrubs.**

Hiro:"Somebody is mad at you.

Honey:"What kind a Mother am I"?

Hiro:"I think your a good Mother. You just need to respect your child more. If she's doesn't like something, Don't force her to eat it.

Honey:"Maggie, I'm sorry. Come sit down and have your breakfast.

Maggie:"Allright."

Hiro:" Oh Honey, Guess what? you got the job."

Honey:"I have"?

Hiro: The pathology lab call & got your reference and they just said, Well your wife ben hired so you start tomorrow".

* * *

 **End of Ch. 4**


	5. Case solved

**I went to work and clock in until Baymax paged me and I ran into the room.**

Baymax:"She's fighting for her breathing tube."

 **I took out her breathing tube and examined her eyes with my penlight. Amazing had happened. She didn't suffers any brain damage however she had lost her long term memory. She was discharged from the Hospital the next day and went into rehab to relearn everything from when she was a baby. From time to time, she may have to use a catheter because her brain had a hard time sending messages to her bladder so she'll need nighttime urine bags at night to prevent from accidents. After weeks in rehab, She finally went home. She came back in my office for a follow-up the next day. Her Dad came home from Military. She couldn't remember who he is. Carla explained everything and showed him the story in the paper that I gave to her. Months went by, Her brain got stronger so she was off the catheters and live to a normal life and went back to school. Honey started in our pathology lab at the Hospital as a chemists. Well for me, I got a pay raise to solve a medical mystery that no other Doctor's can solve. Yes thing has gotten better after I solve THE CASE OF MEMORY LOST.**

 **The End.**


End file.
